


Homesick

by AsperAsparagus



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: Discotrain prompt where we had to write about a headcannon we had about Grooves. My idea was he missed his home and misses seeing the night sky properly.





	Homesick

Grooves sighed as he finally unlocked the front door and let himself into his apartment. It had been a long day. A lot of reshoots, one minor pyrotechnique issue and again like always another shouting match with his fellow director. Groaning he headed straight to his room and flopped onto his bed. He was too tired to make himself something to eat, and besides it was too late to worry about trying to eat something now. He’d just regret it in the morning. Burying his face into the many plush cushions that lay at the head of the bed he just ran over in his head the events of that day and at the one little nagging thought that had been bothering him for awhile now. It was probably the reason why he had been seeming so miserable and distant lately, even his moon penguins had picked up on it, questioning what was up with their boss and where his usual high energy attitude had gone. They could guess the reason, they usually knew as it was always the same thing with Grooves. He was home sick.

He had lived down on the planet for many years now. He had to after all to make his movies as the studio was down here. But his home had been the moon since he was an egg and as much as the world down here was wonderful, it wasn’t his home. He could feel his heart ache as he looked up at the moon, back at his home, sometimes. The world up there was so different. The technology for a start was far more advanced than down on the planet, though he was able to get that sent to him on a regular basis so it wasn’t too bad. His home was fitted with the latest technological wonders that the moon produced, even his movies were. Then there was the culture, the food, the music, the general atmosphere (or lack of it really seeing as it was the moon) that he all missed too. But again he could deal without those, as he had made substitutes for them back down here and the penguins helped with that.

No, what he really missed was the view. For as long as he could remember, back when he was a child, he would always fall asleep looking up at the stars from his bedroom window. Heck his mum had set it up so he had a little bed by his windows cos he fell asleep there so often. Just loved watching the stars and planets and galaxies slowly change throughout the year. Even got a telescope for his 6th birthday and by the following year could locate and name most of the more well known constellations and recite the backstories to them all and how they got their names. As time when on he became quite the little astronomer, and even wanted to maybe go into it as a profession. That was before he went into the running of the club and then becoming a director. He still would like to keep it up as a hobby, had his telescope stored away somewhere. But there were a few issues that meant he hadn’t had a chance to.

The first issue was he was just far too busy nowadays. First it was running the club, now it’s making his movies. Doesn’t have time for his old hobby. Although even if he had time it wouldn’t matter. He glanced out his window and scowled slightly. He lived in a city. There was so much light pollution here, nowhere dark enough for him to see the stars. He only ever say a few but it was sad and would always sour his mood. There was nowhere around that he knew of that was dark enough. He sighed and quickly rolled off his bed and quickly changed into his pjs before shutting the curtains, plunging his room into darkness.

Curling up in his bed, surrounding himself with the pillows he tried to relax himself. The pain in his chest was still there but he did have a way to alleviate it some.

“Effie, turn on night light.”

The smart device booped softly as he picked up his voice, uttered a small “Of course sir” before a small holographic device on his wall activated turning the room of his bedroom into a map of the night sky, stars and planets and nebulas all slowly swirling up in the inky blackness above him. Of course he’d never tell anyone about his night light, imagine what the Conductor would say if he found out. He groaned slightly at the thought and scowled, the old geezer would never let him live it down. Admittedly it was a toy meant for young children but he’d found it really did help with his home sickness. Not perfect but it certainly did help. Sighing softly he cuddled up into his bed, covers drawn up to his face as he slowly started to drift off to sleep. He really hoped he could go home soon, he’d even just settle for being able to see the stars properly again. But for now he’d settle for this. Yawning he soon nodded off to sleep, his dreams filled with him back on the moon, laying under the stars with his mum as he talked her through them all.


End file.
